GNSS-X5 Guardian Exalt Gundam
Technology & Combat Characteristics The GNSS-X5 Guardian Exalt Gundam was designed as a next gen model intended to push the limits of the Guardian series and create a powerful mobile suit of unrivaled performance. Though much of it's design was influenced by the GNSS-X3 Guardian Reborn Gundam and it technically counts as it's successor, multiple intermediate testing of different designs and equipment resulted in the mobile suit being given the X5 identification instead of X4. Despite being a next generation suit designed with the ideal of the Guardian series, the X5 Guardian Exalt actually carries a minimal armament selection compared to it's predecessors. However the "jack of all trades" focus on armaments remained, allowing the suit to operate in a variety of roles as a high end Innovator-use general purpose machine. Mobility and Maneuvering The Guardian Exalt boasts the highest mobility of all Guardian Gundam models. Like previous models it utilizes a large number of small high power thrusters located throughout the body to allow high speed mobility maneuvering in both gravity and space. For additional thrust high output GN Verniers were installed into the legs and arms above the knees and elbows, allowing the suit to let out large bursts of speed. As a result of refined particle delivery mechanisms, the suit doesn't require the Direct Frame Vernier System that the Guardian Reborn required in order to fully utilize it's high particle and maneuvering capability. Additionally, enhancements to the limbs and body allow the Gundam to move almost fluidly with minimal resistance, even when wearing heavier armor or when operating in higher gravity. GN Boost System Located on the back of the mobile suit, attached through drive arms are two GN Boosters. These boosters allow the Gundam to instantly achieve high levels of acceleration. Because the acceleration occurs in a short time span, engineers actually had to redesign the cockpit to allow the pilot to withstand the G-forces in gravity, as well as create a highly specialized pilot suit to allow a trained pilot to withstand the rest. The GN Boosters can rotate to allow multiple thrust trajectories through use of the drive arms. This allows the pilot to use short bursts to execute rapid flanking or evasive maneuvers. When constant forward thrust is needed for long distance traveling, the GN Boosters can attach to the shoulders directly to reduce strain on the drive arms. If additional thrust is needed, the GN Boosters can directly connect with the Twin Drive, greatly increasing their particle output at the cost of maneuvering ability due to the high velocity. If the GN Boosters are damaged in battle the pilot can detach the boosters to remove the deadweight. If the mobile suit's systems detect extensive damage, the system may purge the GN Boosters automatically. Beam Projectors The Beam Projector is a new technology designed to allow a mobile suit to produce and fire particle beams without the need of actual weaponry by externally compressing GN Particles. It functions by generating a small, focused GN Field, which is then compressed into a particle beam and fired. The Guardian Exalt has Beam Projectors installed in each hand. While the system itself is useful, it requires the hands to be empty and as such is usually reserved for when the suit is unarmed or otherwise unable to use it's normal weaponry. Furthermore it is difficult to aim using only the hands of the mobile suit, making accurate targeting difficult. The Beam Projectors have the same firing rate as an average beam rifle, though it is possible to charge the particle beam for a longer period of time, decreasing firing rate in favor of heavier firepower. Wing Bits The Wing Bits of the Guardian Exalt is an upgraded model from the previous versions. They are more durable, can operate much longer due to improved particle capacity, and can maneuver much faster with near instantaneous response time. In addition, these new Wing Bits are designed to split into two smaller Blade Bits. The Wing Bits can fire particle beams and slice through most material by forming a GN Field for enhanced cutting and pierce power, but when split into Blade Bits, they lose the firing ability in favor of smaller size, faster speed, and generating a beam edge instead of a GN Field. As with all Wing Bit designs, the Wing Bits function as GN Blades and retain the ability to cut through GN Fields. The Wing Bits can generate a GN Field, the size and strength of which depends on the space between the bits. The Wing Bits can do this even when split into Blade Bits. When split, the number of the bits doubles and as a result the bits can generate up to two separate GN Fields that retains the strength of the combined bits due to the Guardian Exalt being able to amplify the GN Fields through a remote field system. Unlike previous models, which stored the Wing Bits on binders located on the back to loosely resemble angelic wings, The Guardian Exalt stores the Wing Bits on the back of the skirt armor. When not in use, the Wing Bits fold together. When activated, the Wing Bits snap out for immediate deployment. In this position they can also be used as drag wings in atmosphere, helping the suit to decelerate in conditions such as atmospheric reentry. GN Knee Cannon/Saber The GN Knee Cannon/Saber of the Guardian Exalt serve the same function as the original GN Knee Cannons of the Guardian series, simply being upgraded versions of the same design, the main difference between the older model and this model is the capacity for higher firepower and the ability to generate a beam saber as a surprise attack at close range. The "Knee Saber" function has more power than a regular beam saber, but because of it's position is harder to maneuver and as a result is typically reserved only for surprise attacks or when blocking with it is actually viable. When not in use the GN Cannons are concealed as armor, only revealing themselves when they snap out at the knees to fire. A modification from the Knee Cannon design is that the GN Cannons can fire and move while doing so, allowing them to sweep the beam vertically and giving the mobile suit a wider range, making it easier to hit fast moving targets. Buster MK II Buster MK II is the successor and upgraded version of the original test unit. Buster MK II is a small backpack unit similar to Seraphim Gundam. Like Seraphim it can fold into a smaller unit to be attached to the back of the Guardian Exalt. Also like Seraphim, Buster's arms can function as GN Cannons. When in backpack mode the cannons are locked onto the shoulders of the Guardian Exalt and the legs function as GN Verniers to supply additional forward thrust. Unlike Seraphim, all four limbs can function as GN Cannons and both hands and feet are interchangeable. In addition to the GN Cannon function of the arms and legs, Buster MK II carries 4 beam sabers, one stored in each limb. When needed, the suit can activate and wield the beam sabers even in backpack mode, giving the Guardian Exalt a means of combating multiple opponents from multiple directions. Unlike Seraphim, which shared it's GN Drive with Seravee, Buster MK II contains it's own GN Drive Tau, allowing it to operate independently from the Guardian Exalt for long periods of time. Buster MK II can be controlled remotely by the pilot through Quantum Brainwaves or be used as an emergency escape suit, quickly docking the Gundam's cockpit before separating. GN Shield The GN Shield retains the same appearance and function as the GN Shield used by the GNSS-X3 Guardian Reborn. However thanks to improvements it's durability is greatly enhanced. However unlike previous models, the GN Shield lacks a GN Drive and as such relies on the mobile suit for it's particle supply. Because the GN Shield requires the Drive Arm to operate, they lack compatibility with the GN Boost System. As a result, the GN Shield(s) are reserved for when defense is required over speed and mobility. To offset this and the weight of the shields in gravity, the GN Shield features built in thrusters. GN Sword Bits III The GN Sword Bits have been upgraded for enhanced cutting ability and speed. In addition their ability to fire particle beams have been greatly enhanced, featuring improved accuracy though their firepower is less in comparison to the Wing Bits. Each Sword Bit can generate a beam edge to further increase their cutting power. Six sword bits can generate a GN Field. With both shields equipped, this allows the Guardian Exalt to generate up to a maximum of 4 GN Fields simultaneously. This is often used to defend against multi directional assault or to block a particularly powerful particle beam weapon. Armaments *'GN Sword III Kai II': **An upgraded version of the GN Sword III Kai. When not in use the sword can either dock to the forearm, freeing the hand, or be removed and attached to the skirt armor for storage. The size and weight of the blade has been slightly reduced to allow easier usage and mobility. Unlike previous blades, the GN Sword III Kai II incorporates GN Field technology to allow it to generate a stronger GN Field along the blade, increasing both cutting ability and durability. Like the GN Sword Kai, the weapon can switch between a rifle and sword mode. However due to improvements in both the weapon and the Gundam, the rifle mode can achieve firepower equal to the GN Cannons with minimal recharge time. *'GN Sword IV Kai' **An upgraded version of the GN Sword IV originally wielded by the 00 QanT. No major changes were performed except those done to the GN Sword III Kai II, though the blade remains the same size. The sword can be docked with the skirt armor or placed onto the back for storage. *'Beam Saber' **The Guardian Exalt carries two beam sabers, one concealed within each hand. When needed the beam sabers can slide out to be immediately wielded, making them useful for drawing opponents in before quickly counterattacking. The beam sabers can have their power increased by increasing their particle supply. *'GN Saber Bit' **The GN Saber Bit is a beam saber modified to function as a remote weapon similar to GN Fangs or Sword Bits. In standby mode the Saber Bit appears and functions only as a simple beam saber. However when activated the hilt of the beam saber expands, revealing small internal thrusters that enable the weapon to function as a Bit-type weapon. However the GN Saber Bit has a drastically reduced operational time limit than most Bit weaponry and can only function for a short amount of time before needing recharge. The Guardian Exalt carries 2 GN Saber Bits, both stored in the skirt armor of the mobile suit. *'Missile Launchers' **Mounted on the legs as armor are four GN Missile Launchers. Each launcher contains four GN Missiles and 1 Anti Beam Field Missile. When depleted, the launchers can be detached so they don't become deadweight. *Wing Bits *'GN Vulcan Cannons' **Built into the head, wrists, and chest of the Gundam are GN Vulcan Cannons, rapid fire beam weapons designed to intercept and destroy missiles or fast moving weapons such as bits. Thanks to improvements the Vulcan Cannons have enough power to cause considerable damage to armor, making them useful for keeping opponents on the defensive. *'GN Cannon/Saber' **The GN Knee Cannon/Saber of the Guardian Exalt serve the same function as the original GN Knee Cannons of the Guardian series, simply being upgraded versions of the same design, the main difference between the older model and this model is the capacity for higher firepower and the ability to generate a beam saber as a surprise attack at close range. The "Knee Saber" function has more power than a regular beam saber, but because of it's position is harder to maneuver and as a result is typically reserved only for surprise attacks or when blocking with it is actually viable. When not in use the GN Cannons are concealed as armor, only revealing themselves when they snap out at the knees to fire. A modification from the Knee Cannon design allows the GN Cannons the ability to fire and move while doing so, allowing them to sweep the beam vertically and giving the mobile suit a wider firing range, making it easier to hit fast moving targets. *'Beam Projector'